Deathly (réécrite)
by Annanonyme
Summary: Les nuits sans étoiles et sans lune sont rarement de bon augure. Ainsi que les secrets dont elles sont porteuses. Tenter de voler le chirurgien de la mort était certainement une mauvaise idée. Mais se jouer de lui, c'était une autres paire de manches.
1. Prologue

L'atmosphère formait comme un mur, à travers lequel il était pénible et fastidieux de se déplacer. La chaleur était telle, qu'à chaque inspiration, l'on pouvait sentir l'air chaud et gras, enveloppé les parois respiratoires. Provoquant une nausée accompagnée d'un désespoir contrit. Le vent était inexistant, et la mer restait posée là comme une plaque de verre. La lune se cachait dernière les nuages, établissant ainsi le noir complet. Et ne jetant que par soubresaut des bribes de clarté. Sur le port, la puanteur semblait s'élever des entrailles de la terre. Odeur de poisson avarié persistante. Presque matériel. Dans les ténèbres une forme bougea, rapide et furtive, presque irréelle tant l'idée de la présence de tout forme de vie dans pareilles circonstances et pareille chaleur semblait incongrue. L'ombre avançait dans l'obscurité, qui ne semblait pas la gêner. D'un pas rapide et silencieux vers une destination inconnue. Puis en un battement de cils, elle disparut. Un peu-plus tard, les premiers pêcheurs s'aventuraient sur le port désert, avant le lever du soleil, se préparant pour la journée. Un peu-plus loin, dans la baie, là où l'ombre s'était évanouie, les Heart pirates se préparaient, eux aussi, à reprendre la mer.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Yeux d'or

**_Chapitre 1 : Yeux d'or_**

Elle aimait faire ça. Faire des entrées fracassantes. Elle adorait le jeu. Elle aimait les regards sur elle. De toute manière, les regards, elle n'avait pas besoin de les commandités. Les yeux convergeaient vers sa personne instantanément. Elle avait des yeux de satin, couleur du soleil. À la clarté de ses prunelles, elle lisait en vous, vous caressait, vous examinait. Et le mélange entre ses yeux d'or. Sa longue chevelure ébène. Ses lèvres ourlées, charnues, boudeuses et capricieuse. Son nez droit, hautin. Ses pommettes seyantes... Il n'y avait pas d'adjectifs. Cette femme...

La porte s'ouvrit, gémissante, tournant sur ses gonds d'acier. Dans l'embrasure, bien droite, se tenait une jeune femme. Elle observa la pièce une fraction de seconde, juste le temps pour les pirates de sortir de leur torpeur première. Alors, sautant sur leurs pieds, empoignants leurs armes, prêt à protéger leur territoire, prêt à sauter sur l'inconnue aux moindres gestes mal placé. Ils se concentrèrent sur la jeune femme, souriante, détendue, qui glissa sur eux un regard, pareille à un océan d'endormie.

-Je m'appelle Aenyh. Elle parlait avec indolence, comme si cette présentation était la préface ennuyante d'un roman passionnant. Elle avait ce timbre de voix, qui partait de rauque a léger, de l'accent profond et grave a un son plus enfantin. Même quand elle parlait sa voix démontrait une femme compliquée, insaisissable, qu'on ne comprenait jamais vraiment.

Certains en positions de combats, d'autres l'arme au poing, ils attendaient. Elle, elle prit le temps de faire de nouveau glisser son regard sur la pièce. Au bout de la table, ce très cher chirurgien de la mort, ne s'était guère donné la peine de se lever. Mais elle sentait le regard aiguiser, guetter le moindre de ses mouvement, la main prête en l'encager dans la sphère bleu, le nodachi a portée de main, prêt à être dégainé pour la découper en morceau.

-Je suis là pour reprendre ce que tu m'as pris.

Elle ne désigna pas la personne, mais elle la fixait droit dans les yeux. Des yeux métalliques, durs et tranchants, elle sentit un frisson dévaler son échine.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu.

Law essayait encore d'évaluer la situation. Cette femme n'avait pas l'air angoissé, bien qu'elle fût manifestement seule contre vingt. Elle n'était donc pas inoffensive. Mais à qu'elle point était-elle dangereuse ? Elle n'était pas en position de combat, n'avait pas d'armes sur elle. Soit imprudente, soit dotée d'un fruit du démon. Le sous-marin était immergé depuis près de deux heures. Une fois immergé, aucune entrée possible. Et pourtant une parfaite inconnue étais debout, maintenant, un peu plus au-devant de l'embrasure de la porte. Insolemment sûre d'elle.

-À Sabaody. Daigna-t-elle l'aider. D'un ton presque ennuyer, saupoudrer d'une légère ironie.

Law, avait-il saisi cette intonation ? L'avait-il ignoré ou ne l'avait-il pas perçu ? Quoi qu'il en fût-il ne changea pas d'attitude. Continuant à analyser froidement l'inconnu face à lui.

Il figurait dans l'équipage du Heart, un ex capitaine pirate. Il fut propriété d'un dragon céleste, sir Saint-Rosward. Il fut ensuite libéré par le capitaine pirate Trafalgar Law, sur l'archipel sabaody, qui lui proposa de rejoindre son équipage, et d'embarquer sur le Polar Tang, plus communément connu comme « the yellow submarin » c'est ainsi que Jean Bart, assis au bout de la table a quelque place de son capitaine, eu un souvenir, qui vint donner une réponse pour crée tant de question.

\- Elle était là, lors de la vente aux enchères. Exprima-t-il d'une voix bourrue, d'un ton presque solennel. Dardant sur l'inconnu un regard Courroucé. Quand Jean Bart s'exprimait, il le faisait en haletant. Il était si grand qu'il gardait le corps courbé, le cou rentré dans les épaules, et c'était comme sa propre corpulence qui l'empêchait de parler sans emmètre de forts bruits de respiration. Ce qui ne faisait que le rendre plus menaçant. Car il donnait l'impression que s'il prenait la peine de déployer sa taille, ce ne serait que pour vous écraser. Mais l'arrivante ne sembla pas s'en troubler.

-Acheteuse ? Interrogea Law. Fronçant les sourcils dans un effort de remémoration.

-Marchandise. Éludât Jean Bart.

Aenyh ne savait pas vraiment comment, en sortant de son coma – si on pouvait appeler cela un coma- s'était-elle trouver dans une salle de vente aux enchères.

« Qu'avez-vous vu à sabaody ?» interrogea t'elle,  
comme si ce geste était tout naturelle.  
Comme si sa présence n'était qu'un détaille de deuxième zone, et qu'elle attendait des réponses.  
Chacun trouva cela incongru.  
La jeune femme était en tout point incongru.  
De sa présence inopinée à son vouvoiement. Rien ne semblait être à sa place.  
Elle s'exprimait clairement, un articulant, en pesant ses silence, avec cette aisance qu'ont les hommes et les femmes d'importance qui ont coutume d'être écouté avec intention.  
Elle avait Cette posture dégagée comme si sa position était toute naturelle, droite mais pas raide, elle n'était pas figée, son corps bougeait aux rythmes des mots, mais pas trop, signe qu'elle n'était pas mal à l'aise. Elle maintenait cependant ses mains derrière son dos dans une posture d'enfant sage, le corps légèrement penchée vers l'avant et un sourire flottait sur son visage voyageant de ses yeux fantastique à ses lèvres taquines.

Jean Bart ne répondit pas, il sembla éviter de l'entendre. Ignorer sa présence. Il préféra ajouter des précisions à son capitaine.

-Elle était comme morte, une dague enfoncée dans le cœur, son estimation était de quatre cent millions. Pour un cadavre.., ajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même. Aenyh semblât entendre cette dernière observation et son sourire se fixât un peu plus sur ses lèvres, ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat furtif, quant au capitaine, il ne détachait pas son regard de la jeune femme. Le chirurgien eu un sourire du bord des lèvres, puis joignit les mains par bout des doigts, dans la posture de l'homme qui en sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le dit.

-Vous pouvez-vous asseoir, elle ne fera rien. La voix était prosaïque, la voix de ceux qui ont confiance en leur jugement.

-Perspicace. Dit-elle en le plantant son regard fondu d'or dans celui forgé d'acier du pirate. Pour confirmer ses dires, mais aussi pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune crainte.

Un nouveau frisson la parcourut, mais elle l'ignorât, ce n'était pas de la peur, plus un mélange de défit et d'excitation, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à des pensées qui ne servait pas son but.

Tous se rassirent, dardant tout de même sur elle des regards méfiant. Prêt à bondir au moindre signal de leur capitaine.

-C'est la dague que tu veux ? Interrogea le docteur d'un ton qui coulait vers l'affirmation. Appuyer de cette expression sournoise.  
Simple hochement de tête qui fit tomber une épaisse boucle noire sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Je l'ai vendu. Affirmât-il

-vous mentez. Sourie-t-elle plus franchement établissant définitivement le sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux se firent prospecteurs.

Il haussa les épaules. Son bonnet nordique tomba sur ses yeux, lui donnant l'air sombre, il pouvait la voir, elle ne pouvait plus le fixer.

-Quand, et comment t'ai tu infiltré ? Demanda-t-il encore, avec plus de sérieux, faisant émanez de lui les prémices d'une menace, et la promesse qu'elle avait fait là, une grosse erreur.

-Va savoir. Sourire mutin. Elle se redressa, et rangea la mèche folle.  
Était-elle tout à fait inconsciente, irrémédiablement folle, ou assez puissante pour les défier ? Law, en homme intelligent savait qu'il n'était pas invincible, mais il ne pouvait que constater l'inconscience de la demoiselle. Il fallait qu'il sache à qui il avait affaire.  
« Room »  
Avant même que le sourire mutin n'ai eu le temps de se dissiper, Law était derrière la jeune femme. Elle ne bougea pas, elle sentit la lente respiration de Law près de son oreille, leurs corps ne se touchait pas, il n'y avait pas d'atteinte directe, c'était à qui jouerait le plus finement de la situation. Il murmura :

-Ne joue pas à des jeux trop dangereux pour toi, tu risquerais de perdre. Et c'est dans sa voix que l'on devinait son sourire.

Seulement, elle était dangereuse et ne craignait pas le danger.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Archipel Sabaody

Chapitre 2 : Archipel Sabaody :

La jeune fille n'eut pas peur, non. Et si elle fut troublée, elle n'en montra rien. Elle se tourna doucement et darda ses yeux d'or dans ceux du chirurgien, de la malice dans les yeux, du défi dans les prunelles, un éclat de je ne sais quoi dans ses iris. Et quand, dans son dos trois individus s'approchèrent, elle n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner. C'était comme si elle les voyait, et d'un signe de la main elle les arrêta. Elle le leurs dit : Elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire une bataille. Elle n'avait pas l'ambition de toucher, ne serait-ce qu'a un seul de leurs cheveux. Elle était là pour la dague. Elle ne voulait qu'elle. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Mais ils étaient désormais plus d'uns à vouloir connaître la valeur de cette dague. Certes, elle était ornée d'une très belle pierre, couleur d'ambre. Belle comme un astre. Belle à conversé avec la lune et le soleil. Et l'acier de la lame était fin et tranchant, travaillé de main de maître. Et la garde de la dague portait toutes sortes de dessins et de formes. Sur le cuire qui enrobait la garde de cette dague la, une histoire était raconter. Une histoire de celle que racontent les vieux conteurs sous leurs tentes en toile, à qui veut bien les entendre. Aussi, Trafalgar percevait que ce n'était guère la valeur marchande de l'objet qui intéressait la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière garda le silence, et autour d'elle tous se concertèrent du regard.

De son côté, Law se rappelait maintenant parfaitement les événements. Il y a près de 2 ans, à l'archipel sabaody, un corps était présenté à la vente aux enchères. À la manière d'un conte de fées, le corps était mis dans un cercueil en or et en argent comme l'on en fait plus de nos jours. Aussi, les enchères avaient commencé à quatre-cents millions de Berry. Et pourtant des offrants en meute, tous des dragons célestes, avaient surenchérit. Cela avait continué jusqu'à ce que Mugiwara décide de frapper un des nobles présent, semant ainsi la zizanie et stoppant toute activité commerciale dans le bâtiment. Aussi, avant de sortir, s'était-il emparé de la dague. Seulement, il ne l'avait jamais vendu comme il l'avait prévu au début, et elle était restée dans un tiroir de sa cabine. Quelle imprudence.  
Il ne voulait pas demander comment elle avait su ou était la dague. C'était de loin le moins important. Il y avait tant de question autrement plus fascinante.  
-tu n'étais donc pas morte. Une évidence, mais l'incongruité de la situation le forçait presque à s'en assurer. Bien que ce ne fût pas tout z fit une question.  
Elle sourit avec indulgence.  
-non cette lame n'a pas à vocation de me tuer, juste de me plonger dans le coma. Une fois retirée, j'ai retrouvé mes esprits.  
Évidemment Law se demandait comment cela était possible, qui de la dague qui ne tue pas ou de la jeune fille qui ne meurt pas était le plus extraordinaire. Mais le regard de la jeune fille, ce regard buté et intransigeant, lui affirmait qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir arrêté à ce moment-là ?

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps, j'ai "dormi" et j'ai mis plus de deux heures pour être capable de marcher correctement.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu la récupérer ?

-Va savoir, souffla-t-elle de nouveau munie de son sourire.

Un soupir s'éleva autour de la table, elle se tourna de nouveau et vit que bien qu'ils soient toujours sur leur garde, tous avaient des mines, presque déçut. Ils avaient écouté son histoire, qui finalement, avait à portée plus de questions que de réponses. Elle émit un rire, un petit rire taquin qui fit danser des éclats moqueurs dans ses yeux. Et tous entendirent ce rire la, et tous furent comme ensorcelés par ce rire-là. Et maintenant que l'anticipation du début, c'était un peu dissipé, ils prirent le temps de la regarder véritablement. Et elle les laissa faire, sans timidité et sans leur rendre la pareille. Attendant juste qu'ils eussent fini ou que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Mais quelque chose la troublait, elle sentait toujours le regard de Law dans son dos, ça la brulait presque, c'était un sentiment étrange, elle se sentait comme menacé, mais si elle tournait la tête, elle lui donnerait un indice, quelque chose qui disait qu'elle n'était pas en parfaite confiance. Alors elle s'abstint, attendant que ça soit lui qui se trouble par son indifférence. A celui qui jouerait le plus finement.  
Il finit par la contourner, alors elle se balança un peu sur la gauche de manière a le frôler, avant qu'il na passe, assez légèrement pour que ce soit pratiquement invisible comme démarche, sauf pour le concerné évidement. Il retourna vers son siège sans s'arrêter. Mais elle sentit, le temps d'un dixième de seconde, un trouble, un pas qui avait flotté en l'air un peu plus que l'autre, un doute. Mais le jeu était de montrer à l'autre que rien ne l'atteignait. A qui jouerait le plus finement.

Et pendant ce temps, elle eue une idée, une idée folle ! Mais maintenant qu'elle était là elle avait tout son temps ! Aenyh la belle Aenyh. Elle était belle à en faire pâlir la pleine lune et le soleil de midi. Elle avait des cheveux de jais et des sourcils fins et arquées, de la même couleur. Des yeux d'or, fondu dans le plus pur des lingots, ombragé par des cils de longs cils noirs. À ses lèvres ourlées à la courbe capricieuse, on pouvait tout céder. Ses traits étaient fins, avec quelque chose de racé. Elle avait le visage fier et les yeux fougueux la belle Aenyh.

On ne pouvait dire si elle était angélique ou démoniaque, bonne ou mauvaise, pur ou souillée. Elle troublait qui la voyait.

Soudain, un piaillement s'éleva, et une jeune fille sauta presque de sa chaise.

-L'avis... L'avis de recherche !


End file.
